Aircrafts of the next generation require sophisticated concepts for manufacturing structural elements of the fuselage from fibre-reinforced plastics components (FRP). In this case, it is important in particular to reduce production costs when curing the FRP, to minimise the manufacturing time and to optimise the manufacturing logistics.
Methods and processes which composite-cure complex FRP components made up of many individual parts, what are known as co-curing methods or wet-on-wet methods, provide optimal structural stability of the finished cured components. The components produced are also lighter and have better surface properties than components produced using alternative procedures, for example bonding methods. However, composite-curing methods often require complex curing tools that are specifically adapted to the shape of the component. Moreover, complex component geometries can often only be produced using many time-consuming individual steps for tool assembly.
WO 2013/122524 A1 discloses a method and a tool for curing an integrated structure made up of a skin component comprising stringers and rib flanges. In this case, however, complex moulding tools having multiple parts are required.
There is therefore the need for solutions for the composite-curing of stringers comprising a skin for producing shell components, which solutions are adaptable, flexible and easy to implement and require as few curing tool components as possible.